


Getting To Know You

by justdreadwolfing



Series: Garrus x Melody [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreadwolfing/pseuds/justdreadwolfing
Summary: Having never directly been around turians before, Melody decides purhaps a game would be the perfect way to get to know Garrus better.





	Getting To Know You

“Garrus,” Melody Shepard called out as she peeked her head around the corner of the elevator. Noticing the pair of turian feet under the Mako, she became curious enough to investigate. She wasn’t quite sure how she felt about this turian she had just met already feeling around in the underbelly of their primary mode of transportation, but it seemed as if it were already too late. With no one around to watch this alien aboard the Normandy, parts of the Mako lay strewn along the ground around him. She shrugged. It wasn’t like he was going anywhere anytime soon.

She bent over, strands of hair covering her eyes, a smirk sliding across her face. “Garrus? If you’re looking for the kitchen, you’re not going to find it down there.” 

After a moment of silence, he pulled himself out and dusted himself off. "I was just um…calibrating your vehicle. I was only going to take a look, but I noticed something and I…” He paused, pushing himself to his feet, his eyes scanning her reaction, obviously realizing that he had made assumptions too soon. “I…realize now that I probably should have gotten your permission before…” His eyes fell back down to the mess he created around the Mako. “I’m sorry.” 

Melody put her hands behind her back, her smile only growing in her failing attempt to play nice with the new guy. She had only interacted directly with aliens a handful of times, but she knew nothing about them. Commanding them was a chance for her to get to learn. If only she could shake this impending awkwardness that he could no doubt pick up on. “Nono, it’s fine. You’re part of the team now, so feel free to do what you gotta do.” 

“Oh…well, I appreciate that. Just let me know if you don’t like any of the changes that I add and I can have them removed right away.” Garrus said casually, obviously just as lost for words as she was. 

“Sure…” The awkwardness only seemed more and more evident to both of them as the silence between them only grew with each moment. The two of them stood there for what felt like an eternity. Her reason for being here completely disappearing in her mind after the presumptuous action had taken her off guard. 

Garrus was the one that finally broke the silence. “Was there…something that you needed me for Commander?” 

She smacked herself on the top of her head. “Oh, right! I heard from some of the C-SEC guys that you were a pretty good shot. I was coming down here to see if you wanted to see if you were up for a bit of a challenge.” Her grin spread as she folded her arms in front of her chest. “I’ve been told I’m one of the best snipers in the Milky Way.” 

Garrus scoffed at the comment, his eyes giving her a quick once over. “You? You’re a little small to be holding up something that large. Pistol, I’m sure, but a rifle? I don’t think so.” He tilted his head to the side as he watched her. 

“Well then, why don’t you put your money where your mouth is, Vakarian? Let’s get a couple rounds in at the shooting range and the winner buys lunch.” She playfully smacked his armor, confidence oozing out of her very core. Garrus didn’t look impressed. “It could…also, give us a chance to get to know each other. I’ve never really spent a lot of time around a turian. This could be fun.” 

“A free lunch, eh? I suppose I can make some time.” 

“Well Shepard, same question.” Garrus grinned, his head looking over in her direction after hitting another target. Their little game had become more entertaining than Melody had expected. With each hit, the shooter got to ask the other a personal question. The officers weren’t wrong. Garrus was a good shot, but who was better? 

“I have three brothers and a sister,” Shepard responded as she set up her next shot. “I have one brother that’s older than me, and everyone else is younger.” 

“That’s a pretty big family.” Garrus laughed, watching her intently. “How do you keep up with them all?” 

“No way. You get one question per shot, Vakarian. Those were the rules.” Melody closed her left eye, the other looking through the scope as she lined up her shot. She took a deep breath and let the bullet fly continuing her perfect score. Upon realizing at how good a shot both of them were, the game quickly became who would miss first. 

The turian laughed as he inspected the target. “A human that can shoot, I’m almost impressed.” 

“Well, don’t get too cocky. I’m just getting warmed up.” She sat back on her bum and crossed her legs, thinking hard about her next question. “Okay okay, I got one. Are you closer to your mom or dad?” 

“I was closest with my mother. I haven’t really kept in contact with my father and I’d like for it to stay that way.” 

“How come?” 

Garrus shot a look over at her, a smirk on his face as he lined up his next shot. “Now look who’s trying to break the rules.” 

Shepard placed another bullet in the chamber as she looked down the target practice hall. “I was only curious,” she mumbled. 

Another shot rang out from the hall followed by the noise the target made as it flipped backward. “My father is just a rules man. I’ve tried to make him happy, but every step forward only seems to get me two steps back. I’ve gotten to the point where I’ve stopped trying.” 

The hall fell silent. Obviously, that question was a lot heavier than she had meant for this session to go, but it only brought out more questions. “And your mother? What does she say? Maybe she can say something to him.” 

“She’s gone,” Garrus said matter-of-factly. He quickly cleared his throat as he stood. “You got three answers. You owe me,” he chuckled followed by silence. “You must be really close with your family.” 

Melody’s mouth fell open as she kept her eyes trained on him. “I suppose. I’m also more close with my mother. I followed in her footsteps when I joined the Alliance. With everything that has happened, I’ve gotten distracted. I haven’t talked to her in a while.” 

His eyes fell, but a smile formed as his fixed his eyes straight ahead. “You should.” 

“I’m sorr-” Garrus held up a hand stopping her, placing the butt of his sniper on the ground as he looked over to her. 

“Don’t be. It’s been a while.” The two were silent for a few moments as Garrus came up with his next question. Melody sat there flabbergasted. She had no idea what to say to him. She couldn’t even imagine what her life would be like if her mother was gone. The thought alone… “Did you always want to join the Alliance?” Garrus finally continued, obviously used to the silence that followed that fact. 

Melody smiled as she remembered her childhood. The memories flooded back to her as she lined up her next shot. Another shot rang out. “My mother and father did want me to go into the Alliance. They would dress me up in the uniforms when I was small and did everything they could to make me interested in joining. They were probably a lot more strict on me because their attempts didn’t work on my brother.” She leaned her head back, thinking back to answer his question. 

Garrus lined up his next shot, awaiting his answer. 

She thought for another moment before her face lit up. “Once I learned about the different types of aliens, there was a time that I wanted to grow up and be an Elcor. I liked the way they talked,” Melody said. Her life long dream obviously dashed as she grew up. 

Garrus laughed, a sudden shot quickly followed, but this time no target was hit. Both of their eyes went wide as the realization slowly hit them. 

“I won!” Shepard jumped up. “Ha! In your face!” 

“Pbbt, my finger slipped. You can’t expect me to keep a straight shot after a reveal like that.” Garrus placed his rifle on his back, his arms crossing as he turned to her. 

“The only thing I wanna hear out of you is ‘You are the best sniper in all the galaxy’.” She made her way over to the turian, a smug grin crossing her features. 

Garrus walked by her, not even making eye contact. “I’m not saying that. The deal was lunch, not admitting defeat.” 

Melody ran up beside him and looked up at him. “But you are admitting it.” 

“We are going to have a rematch and that’s final.” 

“Name the time and place. I’ll take you on anywhere!”


End file.
